Battle4: No way, The Another Kamen Rider Zi-O?
Battle4: No way, The Another Kamen Rider Zi-O? is a episode from Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series). Plot After the third round, Sonic, Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash ran to help Mario and Sora, who were with Riku, Cupcake Slash and Medusa. What was Ritla's secret? Continuity and Placement Transcript :(Episode begins with Zion "Pikachu18", Aria Blaze and Rose Ortiz running to help Mario and Sora from Team Legendary Super Stars, Riku, Cupcake Slash and Medusa) :(Sonic the Hedgehog, Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash appears) :Zion "Pikachu18": Sonic! :Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, Zion! You, Aria and Rose are here to help Mario and Sora? :Aria Blaze: Yeah, we're gonna help them. :Sonic the Hedgehog: Then, let's go! :Zion "Pikachu18", Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Aria Blaze and Rose Ortiz: Right! :(We see President Galeem spying on the Heroes) :President Galeem: evilly It seems that the Heroes are here at Metal 4, after all. :(President Dharkon arrives) :President Dharkon: Are we still using the girl, Ritla for our plan? :President Galeem: Of course, we are. :President Dharkon: It's time for us to revive the Army of the Revival. :(We see Lord Drakkend spying on President Galeem and President Dharkon) :Lord Drakkend: (uses communicator) Tommy. It's me, Planet. I came from the future, I need to warn my younger self about the Presidents of Metal 4's plans to revive the Army of the Revival. I'll teleport you here in Metal 4. It's easier if we're at the rendezvous point. :Tommy Oliver: (on communicator) Okay. I'll on my way. I'll bring Orion, Antonio, Scott and Jason here. :Lord Drakkend: (uses communicator) Alright. Thanks. I have to warn Planet and fast! :(Lord Drakkend ran to Captain Planet to warn him about the Presidents of Metal 4's plans) :(Opening Scene) :Narrator: Super Smash Bros. The series began in 1999 on the Nintendo 64 and it took the world by storm. Now, the Reiwa Period has started, team of heroes will take the title "strongest" in order to fulfill their wishes. :AllSpark Pictures and Universal Studios Presents :In Association with Nintendo Entertainment and Toei :( plays) :5-Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!! :Starring... ::Charles Martinet as Mario ::Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog ::Joel Haley Osmont as Sora ::Eva Tavares as Blueberry Cake ::Paula Berry as Cherry Crash ::J.G. Quintel as Mordecai ::Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows ::William Shewfelt as Brody Romero ::Tony Moras as Ian ::Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz ::With Peyton List as Ritla ::Benedict Cumberbatch as Zerowing ::Andrew Francis as Dr. Galaga ::And William Shatner as Darkspine Magma Dragoon :Producers by J.G. Quintel and Meghan McCarthy :Songs by Project. R, Rider Chips, Kamen Rider Girls, Peter Rida Michail and Dillon Francis :Story Based on , , My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part :Battle4: No way, The Another Kamen Rider Zi-O? :(At outside, daytime) :(We see Princess Applejack sleeping, until...) :Luigi: Applejack. Applejack... :(Princess Applejack awake and looks Luigi's face) :Luigi: Hi. :Princess Applejack: screams :Luigi: Applejack? :Princess Applejack: screams :Luigi: App- :Princess Applejack: screas :Luigi: Applejack! :Princess Applejack: What!? :Luigi: Five apple pies, please. :Princess Applejack: Five apple pies comin' right up. :Luigi: Oh no, I forget money. :Princess Applejack: It's okay, Luigi. I got you covered. :Luigi: Thank you. :(Luigi ate apple pie) :Princess Applejack: Do you like it? :Luigi: I like it. Say, Princess Applejack, are gonna bring the Apple Fritters, Apples Pies, Apple Fritters, Apple Fries, Apple Dumplings, Caramel Apples and Apple Juices to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Princess Applejack: Of course. :(At Canterlot High School gym) :Underwear Rabbid: Hey, guys, I've brought something for Lily Pad's birthday party. :Wasabi: Really? What was it? :Underwear Rabbid: I've brought some four boxes sausages for Lily Pad's birthday party. :Wasabi: That's a great idea, Wasabi. That'll work. :Underwear Rabbid: Yep. I'll show you. :(Underwear Rabbid shows Unified Heroes some four boxes sausages) :Underwear Rabbid: Did you brought something for Lily Pad's birthday party? :Sweet Leaf: That's right, Underwear Rabbid. We've brought the Pepperoni Plates to Lily Pad's birthday party too. :(The Unified Heroes shows Underwear Rabbid a Pepperoni Plates) :Underwear Rabbid: Wow. You did brought the Pepperoni Plates to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Nolan North: Yep. :(Spike arrives as he carrying giant plate of nachos) :Lapinibernatus: Oh hey, Spike, are you carrying giant plate of nachos to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Spike: Why yes I am, Lapinibernatus. :Lapinibernatus: How are you not a dog? :Spike: Well, Lapinibernatus, ever since our friends has defeated Love and Hate Evolto, Kamen Rider Night Rogue, Kamen Rider Pandora, Kamen Rider Kaiser and Kamen Rider Hazard Rogue. The World of Equestria Girls and World of MLP: Firendship is Magic has ultimately merged together into one to become World of Equestria Girls and World of MLP: Firendship is Magic. By combing two worlds are World of Equestria Girls and World of MLP: Firendship is Magic is by ultimately merged together into one. Since the ceremony of having the human world and Equestria together. :Lpainibernatus: Does it include World of Equestria Girls and MLP: Friendship is Magic, World of My Little Pony (G1) and World of My Little Pony Tales are merging into World of World of Equestria Girls, MLP: Friendship is Magic, MLP (G1) and MLP Tales? :Spike: Yes. :Professor Mad Rabbid: Well, I've brought something for Lily Pad's birthday party too. :Spike: Really? :Professor Mad Rabbid: Yeah. I'll show you. :(Professor Mad Rabbid shows the Unified Heroes a Sausage Kabobs) :Spike: You've brought some Sausage Kabobs to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Professor Mad Rabbid: Yep. :(Rabbid Trio arrives) :Classic Sonic the Hedgehog: Rabbid Trio, you're here for Lily Pad's birthday party? :Rabbid Trio: Yes. We wanna show you something that we've brought to Lily Pad's birthday party. :(Rabbid Trio shows the Unified Heroes all the boxes of sausages) :Classic Miles "Tails" Prower: Wow. You've brought all the boxes of sausages to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Rabbid Trio: Exactly. :Classic Amy Rose: That is a lot of sausages. :(Gorilla Rabbid arrives with the giant sausage) :Classic Knuckles the Echidna: Oh hey, Gorilla Rabbid, are you bringing that giant sausage to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Gorilla Rabbid: Why yes, Classic Knuckles, I am. I've brought giant sausage to Lily Pad's birthday party. :(Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Zoe Trent, Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Pepper Mildred Clark, Penny Ling, Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, Buttercream Sundae, Aunt Christie and Sugar Sprinkles arrives with some cupcakes and cupcake sliders) :Nicole Watterson: Hi, Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Zoe Trent, Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Pepper Mildred Clark, Penny Ling, Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, Buttercream Sundae, Aunt Christie, Sugar Sprinkles, you've brought some cupcakes and cupcake sliders to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Aunt Christie: That's right, Nicole. We've brought some cupcakes and cupake sliders to Lily Pad's birthday party. :Richard Watterson: Alright. :Anais Watterson: Yep. Also, Sugar Sprinkles was living inside the Sweet Truck. Do you know that? :Youngmee Song: Oh, we know and I've brought Sugar Sprinkles to Sweet Delights. Now, we have two pets. :Darwin Watterson: Really? :Youngmee Song: Yeah. :Nicole Watterson: You have two pets? :Aunt Christie: Yes. We have two pets are Buttercream Sundae and Sugar Sprinkles. :Nicole Watterson: Oh. :Rigby: Well, Mordecai and I brought some Ultimate Cupcakes to Lily Pad's birthday party. :Blythe Baxter: Really? :Rigby: Yes. :(Rigby shows Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Zoe Trent, Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Pepper Mildred Clark, Penny Ling, Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, Buttercream Sundae, Aunt Christie and Sugar Sprinkles the Ultimate Cupcakes) :Anna Twombly: Wow. You did bring the Ultimate Cupcakes to Lily Pad's birthday party. :Rigby: Yep. I have a recipe to show you. :(Rigby shows Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Zoe Trent, Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Pepper Mildred Clark, Penny Ling, Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, Buttercream Sundae, Aunt Christie and Sugar Sprinkles a Ultimate Cupcake Recipe) :Roger Baxter: You have a Ultimate Cupcake Recipe? :Rigby: Yes, Roger, I have it with me. :Youngmee Song: Are there anymore? :Rigby: Oh, yeah. :(Rigbyshows Youngmee Song a picutre of Mordecai and him are making Ultimate Cupcakes) :Youngmee Song: Wow. You and Mordecai did making the Ultimate Cupcakes. :Rigby: Yep. :(Princess Applejack arrives with the apple cake) :Penny Ling: Princess Applejack, are you bringing that apple cake to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Princess Applejack: Why yes, Penny Ling, yes I am. :Jasper Jones: Does it include Apple Fritters, Apples Pies, Apple Fries, Apple Dumplings, Caramel Apples, Apple Juices and Apple Cupcakes to Lily Pad's birthday party too? :Princess Applejack: Eeeeyup. I'll show you. :(Princess Applejack shows the Unified Heroes a Apple Fritters, Apples Pies, Apple Fries, Apple Dumplings, Caramel Apples, Apple Juices and Apple Cupcakes) :Sue Patterson: Well, why do you know you've brought the Apple Fritters, Apples Pies, Apple Fries, Apple Dumplings, Caramel Apples, Apple Juices and Apple Cupcakes to Lily Pad's birthday party. :Princess Applejack: That's right, Sue, I did. :(Evolto is spying the Unified Heroes at the Canterlot High School gym) :Evolto: Little girl... :Princess Fluttershy, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Hoshizora Miyuki and Nono Hana: screams Monster!!! :(Luigi and Sento punches Evolto) :Luigi: (angry) Evolto!!!!!!!! :Sento Kiryu: (angry) Go away!!!!!!!! :(Evolto was out of the scene) :Luigi: Sento, what do you do?! That's my apple pies! :Sento Kiryu: Sorry, Weegee. :Luigi: That's not my name! :Princess Fluttershy: He save us. :Hanasaki Tsubomi: He's handsome. :Hoshizora Miyuki: Courage. :Nono Hana: Awesome. :Lance the Fox: He's a jerk. :(Sophisticata elbows Lance the Fox) :Luigi: Not today, idiot! :Ryuga Banjou: Sento! :Sento Kiryu: What? :Ryuga Banjou: Come on. :(Sento and Ryuga going outside at the Canterlot High School gym) :(Scene cuts to Sento and Ryuga at the rain) :Sento Kiryu: Banjou, what about me? :(Ryuga Banjou shows Sento Kiryu a Mario Ridewatch and Sonic Ridewatch) :Sento Kiryu: Ridewatches? But why? :Ryuga Banjou: Two Ridewatches were used to teleportation. :Sento Kiryu: Teleportation? :Kazumi Sawatari: We heard talking. :(Sento and Ryuga saw Kazumi, Misora, Luigi, Evolto) :Sento Kiryu: Kazumi! Misora! :Ryuga Banjou: Evolto! Weegee! :Luigi: I'm not Weegee! :(Scene cuts to Tommy Oliver and the Turtles) :(We see Donatello preparing the teleporter for Jason Lee Scott, Tommy Oliver, Scott Truman, Antonio Garcia and Orion) :(Beast Morphers Rangers arrives) :Jason Lee Scott: Donnie, how are we doing with the teleporter? :Donatello: It's going great. But, all we need is a power source to connect it with the portal transporter that Tails and I were working on and- :(Sunset Shimmer shows the Ninja Turtles, Legendary Rangers and Beast Morphers Rangers the Staff of Sacanas) :Ravi Shaw: Sunset, is that the Staff of Sacanas? :Sunset Shimmer: Yep. Well, Princess Twilight told me about one of her adventures. When, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and I went to Equestria. :(Wesley Collins arrives) :Wesley Collins: Sunset, I think it's best for you to use the Staff of Sacanas for good instead of evil. :Sunset Shimmer: You're right, Wes. Thank you. Although, Princess Twilight and Fizzlepop Berrytwist or I called her Tempest Shadow, used it for restoring Equestria after the Storm King's defeat. :Raphael: Maybe the Staff of Sacanas could work! Trivia * It is revealed that Youngmee Song and Aunt Christie knows that Sugar Sprinkles was living inside the Sweet Truck the whole time. * Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjou getting Luigi's name wrong. Gallery Applejack preparing the apple fritters S2E25.png|Apple Fritters Soarin' approaches Applejack's stand S1E26.png|Apples Pies, Apple Fries, Apple Dumplings, Caramel Apples and Apple Juices Applejack insulted by Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|Apple Cupcakes Rabbids are waving hi to the President.jpg|Underwear Rabbid got some four boxes sausages for Lily Pad's birthday party JTuWmbD.png|Pepperoni Plates Spike carrying giant plate of nachos S4E15.png|Spike is carrying giant plate of nachos for Lily Pad's birthday party Sausage Kabobs.jpg|Sausage Kabobs Rabbids are on the top of the submarine.jpg|Rabbid Trio shows the Unified Heroes all the boxes of sausages for Lily Pad's birthday party Gorilla Rabbid is on the flying saucer.jpg|Gorilla Rabbid is holding the giant sausage for Lily Pad's birthday party Youngmee, Christie and Sugar Sprinkles.jpg|Cupcakes Cupcake Sliders.jpg|Cupcake Sliders Ultimate Cupcakes.jpg|Ultimate Cupcakes Ultimate Cupcake Recipe.jpg|Ultimate Cupcake Recipe Mordechai and Rigby are making ultimate cupcakes.jpg|Rigby shows Youngmee Song a picutre of Mordecai and him are making Ultimate Cupcakes 146546923317174169.png|Princess Applejack is bringing the apple cake to Lily Pad's birthday party ECKl0PdUEAAOB91.jpg|Mario Ridewatch Sonic omniwatch active by cd rice ddbu5eu-fullview.jpg|Sonic Ridewatch D 03GuiU0AA-hTn.jpg|Dragreder Progrise Key D vds7cVUAAmsXX.jpg|Kick Hopper Progrise Key EFmzUozU0AA-jiO.jpg|Shining Ryukendo Progrise Key Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle Episodes Category:Crossovers